Arrangements described herein relate to regression testing of software that uses structured query language (SQL) statements.
SQL is a special-purpose programming language designed for managing data held in a relational database management system, and has become the most widely used programming language used for this purpose. SQL includes both a data definition language and a data manipulation language. The scope of SQL includes data insert, query, update and delete, schema creation and modification, and data access control. Although SQL is often described as, and to a large extent is, a declarative language, it also includes procedural elements.